Harry Potter and the Hormonal Husband
by Dark Elven Sorceress
Summary: Sequel to Harry Potter and the Nontuplets. Follows Draco's pregnancy R
1. Month One

Disclaimer: Unfortunately Harry Potter is not mine

* * *

February-Month One

Harry and Draco were at St Mungo's hospital for their healer's appointment to check up on Draco's pregnancy. At the moment the healer, Healer Amara McIntosh, was using her wand to perform an ultra sound. 'Well it appears that you're carrying triplets,' she informed Draco. Draco went a bit pale. 'I'm carrying three babies?' he exclaimed. His husband rolled his eyes. 'I carried nine remember,' Harry reminded Draco. Draco looked sufficiently abashed and decided he had nothing to complain about. 'Can you tell their genders?' Harry asked turning to Healer McIntosh. 'Yes,' she said, 'I can tell you that you're having two boys and one girl.' Harry and Draco smiled at each other and Harry gave Draco's hand a gentle squeeze. 'Are they alright?' Draco asked anxiously. The Healer smiled at him, yes they are all fine,' she assured them. This helped to ease Harry and Draco's worry. 'Well that's all for today,' McIntosh told them, 'you can go home now.' Draco pulled his top down and Harry helped him off the bed. The two thanked their healer and then headed home.

* * *

As soon as they got home their nine children bombarded them with questions. 'Alright, alright calm down,' Harry told the eleven year olds, 'let's go into the living room and we can talk in there.' So they made their way into the living room. Harry helped Draco into an armchair and he himself sat on the arm rest. Their children eagerly gathered around. 'Well you'll be pleased to know that you're getting three new siblings,' Harry told them, 'you'll have two brothers and one sister.' The nontuplets were thrilled with this news. 'That's so cool,' Hortensia said her stormy grey eyes shining with excitement. The others all had something to say along the same line.

Eventually Draco stood and said that he needed to rest. He went upstairs to his and Harry's bedroom and flopped onto the bed. With nothing else to do he turned on the TV and began flipping through the channels. He came across a TV show called Gay Husbands of San Fran. As it turns out it was a muggle reality show and much to his surprise Draco actually found he liked it. He dropped the remote carelessly on the bedcovers and then settled back into the pillows.

* * *

Harry came upstairs a little while later and found Draco in front of the TV. 'What are-?' he began but was cut off when Draco lunged at him and attached himself to his neck. Harry moaned as Draco began kissing up his neck and finally reached his lips. When they broke apart for air they quickly stripped each other's clothes off and fell into the bed.

* * *

Afterwards as they were both coming down from their sexual highs Harry asked Draco what had brought all that on. Draco just shrugged and said that he seemed to have a really high sex drive. This promptly initiated another round of love making.

* * *

The next morning the two were lying peacefully in bed when Draco was woken up by his sudden need to vomit. Unfortunately he couldn't make it to the bathroom in time and ended up being sick all over his husband. Harry jerked awake. 'What the hell?' he exclaimed when he saw that he was covered in vomit. 'I'm sorry,' Draco moaned. Harry just sighed and used his wand to clean up the mess. 'I'll go and get you a bucket sweetheart,' he said. He went into the bathroom and grabbed a bucket which he brought back to Draco. He spelled it so that it would clean itself whenever Draco was sick.

* * *

Draco was sick all day and blamed Harry whenever he got the chance. Harry just agreed with him while wondering what he could do help cheer his husband up. Then Harry got an idea. The next day would be Valentine's Day. Harry and Draco had already got each other presents, though of course they didn't know about them. Harry decided that he would take Draco out for the day and get Ginny and Luna to look after the nontuplets. Of course he rang Ginny and Luna to ask is this was ok. They assured him that it was fine and said that they'd bring Josie, Ianthe and Meriel, their triplets. Having sorted that out Harry felt a bit better about himself.

* * *

The next day Ginny, Luna, Josie, Ianthe and Meriel turned up in the morning. Harry let them in and lead them through to the sitting room. After making sure that they and the children we alright and had everything they needed Harry took Draco by the hand and led him out of the door.

* * *

Their day out together started with a walk in their favourite park. They wandered along at a leisurely pace admiring how the snow made everything seem enchanted. They stopped to sit down on a park bench and Draco rested his head on Harry's shoulder. 'Thank you for doing this for me,' he murmured. Harry wrapped an arm Draco's shoulders and rested his head on top of Draco's. 'It's alright,' he said softly, 'it's Valentine's Day. I wanted us to spend the day together which just each other.' The two smiled at each other. Harry decided to go ahead and give Draco the present he got him. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small box. Draco gazed at him as he took the box from him and opened it. He gasped at what he saw inside. It was a beautiful ring. The ring was two snakes fashioned to look like a heart with an emerald set between them. 'Oh Harry, it's beautiful,' he whispered as tears gathered in his eyes. Harry reached out and brushed the tears away. Draco then reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small box. He gave it to Harry who opened it an exclaimed in delight. 'Draco it's perfect,' he said. Draco had gotten him a ring to but it was in the shape of a lion with rubies for eyes. The two brought their lips together in a sweet, sensual kiss that seemed to last a lifetime. When they drew apart they rested their foreheads together and smiled softly.

* * *

The rest of the day was perfect. After walking in the park they went to a nice café for lunch. After that they went to see a play and the evening ended with dinner at a fancy restaurant.

* * *

When they got home they thanked Ginny and Luna for looking after their kids for them. The two smiled and said it was no trouble. They then took their three daughters home.

Harry and Draco went up to their room and got ready for bed. They then snuggled up together and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Month Two

_Disclaimer: Me no own Harry Potter_

March – Month Two

Draco stared at himself in the mirror feeling depressed. He looked how felt, completely run down. Harry entered the bedroom and saw Draco staring at his reflection. He came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. 'What's wrong honey?' he asked. Draco sighed and turned in Harry's arms. He buried his face in his neck and muttered; 'I look awful.' Harry just heard him. He stroked his husband's hair and smiled. 'You look fine,' he assured him. The miserable Draco pulled back and looked at him. 'Really?' he asked.

'Really,' Harry replied. Draco smiled and kissed Harry.

'Thank you,' he murmured. Harry kissed him gently on the lips.

The two went downstairs and Harry made Draco sit down at the kitchen table while he made him something to eat for breakfast. The house was rather quiet at the moment as the nontuplets had gone back to Hogwarts.

When Harry had finished making Draco breakfast someone rang on the doorbell. As Draco was stuffing his face Harry went to answer it. Fred and Lee were standing at the door with daughter Effie. 'Hey guys,' Harry greeted Fred and Lee and then greeted Effie, who gave him a shy wave in return. Harry led them through to the kitchen. They exchanged greetings and sat at the table while Harry made everyone tea. Fred and Lee began a conversation with Draco with Lee gently bouncing Effie on his lap.

While they were drinking the tea there was a tap on the window. Harry turned as saw that there was an owl there. He quickly let the owl in and took the letter that was attached to his leg. While Harry was opening the letter the owl flew off through the window. Harry noticed that the letter was from Hogwarts and it was about Bertram and Leander. Harry growled to himself. They'd gotten into trouble for spiking the teachers drinks. 'What was the letter about?' Draco asked curiously. When Harry explained what their sons had done Draco exploded. 'They did what?!' he yelled. Harry winced at the volume of his voice. 'Those two should know better! How could they do something so irresponsible?' Draco continued. Harry sighed inwardly. _Great, _he thought, _now I've got two troublesome sons and a hormonal husband to deal with. _Harry put a hand on his husband's shoulder. 'Don't worry Draco,' he assured him, 'I'll go to the school and sort this out.' Draco's mood changed abruptly. 'Don't go to the school,' he said almost pleadingly, 'stay here.' Harry fought the urge to groan in annoyance. 'Alright, I'll just send a howler instead,' he said.

Harry left to send howlers to his sons and Draco turned and glared at Fred and Lee who had spent the whole time laughing. 'Spiking the teachers' drink,' Fred crowed, 'that's a good one.' Effie just looked on in confusion not sure what was going on.

...

Back at Hogwarts

Bertram and Leander were sitting at the breakfast table when the howlers arrived. The minute they saw the red envelopes they knew they were in trouble. Deciding to get it over with they both opened the letters. _"BERTRAM HARRY MALFOY-POTTER!" _ Bertram's screamed. At the same time _"LEANDER SIRIUS MALFOY-POTTER!" _ exploded from the Ravenclaw table. Both boys winced. The two howlers said the same thing. Going on about how irresponsible they'd been and ended by warning them that they were in so much trouble if they ever did anything like that again. Across the Great Hall two pairs of emerald eyes met and the brothers' shared a sheepish smile. Still they were quite proud of the fact that they had got their first howlers.

...

With Harry and Draco

Fred and Lee had left with Effie so Harry and Draco were alone again. Draco was tired and hormonal again so he was upstairs resting. Harry smiled to himself thinking that Draco was probably watching that new muggle reality show he'd become so fond of. Harry on the other hand was busy in the kitchen. Ron, Oliver, Hermione, Terry, Neville and Blaise were all coming round for dinner and Hermione and Terry were bringing their son Lysander. Harry smiled to himself as he thought of what Ron would say when he learned what Bertram and Leander had been up to.

Harry turned his attention back to what he was cooking. He was making steak and kidney pie with carrots, broccoli and peas. For desert he was making a treacle tart. He was using his wand to help him making sure of course that no one could see him.

The guests arrived at 7:30 and while Draco was leading them into the kitchen Harry was putting everything out on the table. When everybody had sat down the food was passed around and the conservation started flowing. It was mostly the men that talked as Hermione was busy making sure that Lysander was eating his food and not throwing it around.

Then of course the topic of conversation turned to Bertram and Leander's misbehaviour. Like Fred and Lee Ron thought that it was hilarious and that night when he and Oliver got home he wrote the two boys letters congratulating them on their impressive trouble making skills.

...

At Hogwarts

Leander and Bertram read the letters that Ron had sent to them and grinned to themselves. Oh yes there would be plenty more trouble in the future.


	3. Month Three

_Disclaimer: Me no own Harry Potter_

April-Month Three

Harry was practically beside himself. Not only was he dealing with an exceptionally moody husband he was also dealing with two troublesome sons. Apparently Bertram and Leander hadn't heeded their dad's warning and pulled quite the April Fools prank. With the help of their friends they had caused a massive explosion in the potions classroom. When Harry had found out about it he had practically hit the roof. Draco's reaction had been worse. He'd burst into tears and sobbed about how his sons were out of control. It took Harry half an hour to calm him down again. _'Honestly they could be the next marauders if they carry on like this,' _Harry thought as he was putting away the dinner dishes.

He sighed and went upstairs to his and Draco's room. Draco was lying on his back with a hand resting on his stomach. Harry smiled and snuggled up beside him. "Shall we think of baby names?" he asked.

"Sure, that would be nice," his husband replied. They had found out that they were having two boys and a girl. "I like the name Artemisia for the girl,' Harry said thoughtfully.

"That's a beautiful name," Draco said, "let's give her the middle name Narcissa." Harry agreed to this and the two of them moved on to boys names. Draco wanted to name one of the boys Dracun and give him the middle name Caspian. Harry liked both those names so he readily agreed. For the other boy Harry liked Saxon James. The middle name James was to honour his father. Having decided on the names Harry and Draco settled down to sleep as Draco was getting tired more easily these days.

...

Harry entered the kitchen the next morning and froze at what he saw. Draco was eating some of the oddest sandwich he had ever seen. There were the fillings you'd normally find in a sandwich such as ham, cheese and tomatoes but there was also chocolate, cream and golden syrup. Draco looked up to see Harry watching him. "What?" he snapped defensively, "I'm pregnant." Harry raised his hands in a show of surrender.

"I'm not judging," he assured, "my cravings were pretty weird too." Draco snorted.  
"They certainly were," he agreed. Harry went over the kettle and started to boil some water. "Do you want some tea?" he asked.

"Yes please." Harry got two mugs out of the cupboard and put in the teabags and sugar while he was waiting for the water to boil.

When he had made the tea he put a cup down in front of Draco and took a seat next to him. He picked up the copy of _The Daily Prophet _that was on the table and began to look through it. There wasn't much going on in the wizarding world since Voldemort had been defeated but there were still some of his Deatheaters at large. Harry and Draco hoped that none of them would try and take over as Voldemort's replacement. They had fought hard for a world in which their children could be safe and wanted nothing to jeopardise that. Harry continued to flick through the paper until he came across a article that made him stop. He frowned. "What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"There's been a break out from one of the foreign prisons," he said. Draco scowled.

"Perfect," he groaned, "I suppose we'll have to deal with them if they try to get into England."

"Probably," Harry agreed, "let's just hope the authorities catch them before it comes to that."

...

Unfortunately not all the prisoners were caught and some of them managed to make their way to the UK. Harry was part of the team of aurors sent to apprehend them and hand them back over to the foreign authorities. Draco stayed with Hermione and Terry while Harry was gone. He wasn't happy that his husband had had to leave and he worried about him constantly. He tried to distract himself by playing with Lysander but his thoughts kept straying to Harry. He hoped he was ok.

...

Harry swore as he was hit the arm with an especially painful curse. He sent one straight back at the witch who had attacked him and she fell to the ground stunned. Harry examined the wound on his arm. It wasn't deep but it was still serious. He would have to get it looked at when they'd taken care of this situation.

...

When the witches and wizards had been subdued Harry and the aurors returned to their homes. Harry went to Draco who was horrified to see that Harry had been hurt. Harry assured him again and again that he was fine but he could tell that Draco was very upset.

When they got home Draco flung himself on Harry and kissed him fiercely. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and kissed him back. He felt Draco's lips part under his and slowly slipped his tongue in. Draco sighed and swiped his tongue gently over Harry's. Harry groaned and tangled his fingers in his husbands silvery blond hair. Emerald eyes met stormy grey eyes and love and passion was passed between the two. Draco brought a hand and caressed Harry's neck playing with the little hairs at the nape. Harry leaned down and pressed his lips against Draco's and Draco smiled into the kiss.

The two of them went upstairs to their room and cuddled up on the bed. Draco ran his hand through Harry's raven hair and sighed happily. He had hated being away from him and was glad that he was finally back.

_AN: _hmm not my best chapter but let me know what you think.


	4. Month Four

_Disclaimer: Not mine blah, blah_

May-Month Four

Harry and Draco were both extremely pleased that they hadn't gotten any more letters saying that Bertram and Leander were in trouble. However Harry was still dealing with a very hormonal Draco. "Get out!" Draco cried one day while Harry was in their bedroom trying to make sure that he was alright. Harry quickly fled the room and decided to go to the supermarket. They needed more food anyway.

After Harry had hightailed it out of their bedroom Draco sighed and flopped back onto the pillows. _'I really should stop yelling at him,' _he thought dejectedly, _'stupid hormones.' _ He sighed again and put on his favourite TV show which was of course _Gay Husbands of San Fran. _Draco had no idea why he continued to watch this show other than the fact that he found incredibly interesting.

...

When Harry returned from the supermarket he put the food in the fridge and pantry and hesitantly made his way up to his and Draco's room. He knocked on the door. "Come in," his husband called. Harry sighed in relief and made his way into the room.

Draco looked up when he heard Harry enter the room and smiled at his sheepishly. "I'm sorry for shouting at you," he apologised. Harry smiled, went over to the bed and kissed him on the forehead. "It's alright," he assured him, "I know I was grumpy during my pregnancy too." Draco smiled at him and patted the bed. Harry lay down next to him and ran his fingers through his hair while Draco snuggled up to him. "Thank you for putting up with me," he murmured into Harry's shoulder. Harry ran his hand gently up and down his back. "Of course. I love you," he said softly. Draco sighed happily and snuggled up even more.

"I love you too," he mumbled.

Deciding that it was probably a good idea if Draco got out of bed Harry helped him up and they went down to the kitchen. Harry made them something to eat while Draco sat at the table nursing his stomach. "I'm glad the babies are ok," he said. Harry paused what he was doing and turned to face him. "I'm glad too," he said with a smile. They'd had another check up at St Mungo's recently which had revealed that all was well with babies. Draco himself was still doing fine and Harry was immensely relieved. He turned back to making the food. To in to account Draco's latest cravings Harry made him an anchovy and chocolate sandwich. When he put it in front of his husband he tucked into it with enthusiasm. Harry just grinned to himself and sat down next to him to eat his own sandwich which had slightly more traditional fillings.

...

Over the next few days Draco's hormones settled down and he didn't have so many outbursts. The only outburst occurred when they'd got a letter from Hogwarts detailing yet more trouble that Bertram and Leander caused. The outburst had been extremely unpleasant and it had taken at least an hour for Harry to calm down his irate husband. When he had succeeded he took Draco up to their room and told him to get some rest. Draco had complied and had been out for a couple of hours. Needless to say Harry spent those two hours composing very angry howlers to send to their sons.

When Draco came back downstairs after his sleep Harry asked tentatively; "Are you alright?" Draco smiled at him.

"I'm better," he said.

"That's good," Harry replied giving him a hug, "don't worry about doing anything I already sent a couple of howlers. Not that it made much difference," he added.

"There's a bad as I'm assuming Fred and George were," Draco grumbled. Harry's lip twitched. "They certainly are," he agreed, "come on let's go and cuddle up on the couch." The two went into the sitting room and Harry sat down on the sofa while Draco lay down carefully and put his head in Harry's lap. Harry stroked his hair and Draco could feel himself getting sleepy. He slowly closed his eyes and drifted off. Harry smiled before leaning his head back and falling asleep himself.

When they woke up Harry's neck was a bit stiff and he had to work out the kinks before helping Draco up and leading him through to kitchen so that Harry could make them dinner.

He made roast beef, carrots, broccoli, cauliflower cheese and Yorkshire puddings. When it was ready he laid it out on the table and served Draco before serving himself. Draco sighed in contentment after trying some of the roast beef. "This is delicious honey," he said. Harry grinned at him. "I'm glad you like it," he replied, "wait till you see what I made for desert."

Desert turned out to be a delicious treacle tart which Harry poured cream over. Draco also voiced his appreciation of the desert.

...

That night while they were cuddled up in bed Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and laid his head on his chest. "I'm so lucky to have you," he whispered. Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around him as well. "And I'm lucky to have you too," he replied, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Draco whispered.

At one point Draco was woken up when he felt movement against his stomach. He quickly put his hand there and smiled when he felt one of the babies kicking. "Harry wake up," he said shaking Harry. Harry woke with a start.

"What's wrong?" he asked worried. Draco smiled and placed Harry's hand on his stomach. Harry smiled when he too felt the babies kicking. "Well they certainly will grow up to strong won't they?" Harry said.

"That's for sure," Draco agreed. The two shared a smiled before drifting off to sleep again.

...

The next morning Draco woke up to the sounds of the shower running. He smiled to himself when Harry emerged with a towel around his waist. "Well this is a pleasant sight to wake up to," he purred. Harry glanced over at his husband and saw the lustful yet adoring gaze in his eyes. Harry smiled and made his way over to the bed. He leaned down and kissed Draco on the lips. Draco groaned and parted his lips as he felt Harry's tongue swipe against his bottom lip. Eventually they pulled apart and Harry grinned at him. "I'll go make us some breakfast and bring it up here," he said.

"Sounds nice," Draco murmured.

Harry went downstairs to make the breakfast and soon returned with a tray that had plates with delicious smelling omelettes on them and two cups of steaming tea. Harry set the tray down carefully and the two enjoyed a wonderful breakfast in bed.

_AN: Reviews make me happy _


	5. Month Five

_Disclaimer: You should know by now that it's not mine_

June-Month Five

Harry and Draco were getting the house ready for the return of their nine children. They would be coming home for summer at the end of the month. While it had been nice to have a relatively quiet household they were looking forward to having their children home. "What should we do with them over the summer?" Draco asked. Harry thought for a moment. "Well I'm sure that they'll want to spend time with their friends," Harry said, "but don't worry I'll think of stuff for us to do as a family."

...

The day of their arrival had finally come and Harry and Draco got in the car to go and meet them at the train station. When they reached the train station the children had already started getting off the train. "Dad, papa!" they heard several voices yell. They turned in the direction the voices had come from and saw their children running towards them. The family shared many hugs and kisses before some of the children revealed that they had plans for the holidays. Bertram and Dunstan had been invited to spend a couple of weeks with their friends Sean and Jonathan. After the parents had all talked to each other it was decided that this was fine. Lilias, Desdamona and Veronica also wanted to spend some time together. This was also Okayed with the parents. With three of the children away for a couple of weeks there were now only six children coming home.

...

When the group of ten arrived home the children were sent up to their rooms to unpack. "And be quick about it," Harry called up the stairs, "we're going out tonight." There was a chorus of "Alright dad," from upstairs. Harry smiled and then went into his and Draco's room. They weren't going anywhere fancy so they didn't need to dress up. Draco was self-conscious going to fancy restaurants nowadays. "I'm happy that the kids are home," Draco said, "even if three of them aren't here." Harry wrapped and arm around his husbands shoulders and gave him a squeeze. "They'll be home soon," he said and kissed his husband on the temple.

Soon the whole family was ready so they piled into the car and headed off to Pizza Hut. The children grabbed the menus as soon as they were sitting down and immediately began choosing what food they liked. Harry and Draco shared amused smiles before joining their brood at the table. "Dad, papa," Annette piped up.

"Yes honey," they said.

"Can me and Esther shared a margarita pizza?" she asked.

"Of course," Harry replied. Once they had all ordered the food and drink they wanted they settled back and waited for it to arrive.

It didn't take too long for the drinks to arrive and the pizzas followed soon after. Soon the table was filled with laughter and chatter as the children told their parents about their first year at Hogwarts. It had been a good year for them and fortunately they were all doing well after Dunstan's kidnapping which had happened after Christmas.

...

After they'd finished dinner they went home as Draco was starting to get tired. The children went up to their own rooms after saying goodnight to their parents and their papa's baby bump. Harry had told them that they were having two brothers and one sister and also told them what they'd decided to name them. The children were thrilled to hear that they would be getting two brothers and one sister.

When they'd all gone to bed Harry and Draco retreated to their room and flopped back on the pillows. "Are you alright?" Harry asked Draco, worried in case he was too exhausted. "I'm fine," Draco assured him, "it was nice to go out to dinner with the children.

...

After two weeks Bertram, Dunstan and Lilias returned home. "Did you three have a good time with your friends?" Draco asked while the family was sitting down to dinner on their first night back. "We did," the three of them said and then proceeded to tell what they had done while they had been away. Of course Lilias had done quite a bit of shopping with Desdamona and Veronica. Bertram and Dunstan had play quidditch a lot with Sean and Jonathan and were talking about trying out for the team when they went back for their second year. "What are we doing for the rest of the holidays?" Hortensia asked.

"That really depends of what you lot want to do," Draco said.

"Can we go swimming?" Leander and Kenneth asked.

"Of course," Harry said, "when would you like to go?" After debating amongst themselves for a while the Malfoy-Potter clan decided that they wanted to go the next day.

...

So the next day the entire family put their swimming costumes on under their clothes and headed off to the pool. When they arrived they split off to the changing rooms to dump their stuff and then eagerly jumped in the pool. Draco wasn't swimming so he kept an eye on their belongings and after a while Harry joined him.

The kids seemed to spend most of their time in the wave pool laughing whenever the wave machine came on. Their parents just looked on in amusement. They also spent a lot of time on the hydro slides shrieking whenever they came whizzing out of the tunnel and into the water at the bottom. All in all it was a very fun day.

...

That night at home Harry and Draco had a surprise for their kids. "We've managed to get tickets for the quidditch world cup," Harry announced. There was silence for a while and then the children all burst out cheering. Because of his pregnancy Draco wouldn't be able to come so Harry, Ron and Oliver would be taking them while Draco stayed with Blaise and Neville. He would miss his children of course but he wanted them to able to enjoy the world cup and staying with Neville and Blaise wouldn't be too bad. They had assured Harry that they would take good care of him. They stayed up late that night gathered together in the lounge. The children talked excitedly about going to see the quidditch world cup while Harry and Draco cuddled up together on the couch listening to them. They smiled when they listened to the boys going on about all the moves they hoped to see and the girls chattering about the cute quidditch players.

At about ten thirty Draco started to get tired so he went up to bed while sent their children to bed. When that was done he went back to his and Draco's room and the two fell asleep happy that their children were back at home.


	6. Month Six

_Disclaimer: You should know by now that it's not mine_

July-Month 6

Draco was being well looked after Neville and Blaise but he missed his husband and children dearly and hoped that they were alright. "They'll be fine," Blaise assured him as though he knew what Draco was thinking about, "Harry, Ron and Oliver will take good care of them and you know that Lilias was looking forward to seeing Veronica again." Draco smiled. "That's true," he agreed, "but I'll be glad when they're back at home." Blaise gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder and set his latest craving down in front of him, pizza with fruit pastels. Neville entered the kitchen and him and Blaise watched Draco eating his pizza. "You are eating the weirdest stuff lately," Neville observed. Draco just shrugged.

"I'm pregnant," he said by way of an explanation, "you should've seen what Harry was eating while he was pregnant with the nontuplets." Blaise and Neville shared a look.  
"I think we're fine not knowing," Blaise said quickly. Draco just gave an amused snort and carried on eating his pizza.

...

Meanwhile the quidditch world cup had finished and England had won. The nontuplets and Veronica were excitedly discussing the match while their parents were doing the same thing. "Did you see that goal one of the England chasers scored?" Leander babbled excitedly. "Yeah," Bertram said, "it was amazing!" The chatter continued like this until Harry, Ron and Oliver sent the kids to bed. The adults had one tent to themselves and the children were all sharing one.

Once the children were all dressed in their pyjamas and in their own beds sleep was the last thing on their minds. They carried on talking about the match and by the end of the discussion most of the children had resolved to try out for their quidditch teams.

...

The next morning when Harry and the kids got home they found Draco already there. "Papa!" the nontuplets yelled and hurried over to give him very careful hugs. He greeted Harry with a soft kiss on the lips and they headed inside. Their children all went to their rooms to unpack while Harry and Draco began on dinner in the kitchen.

When they'd finished unpacking the children ran down to the kitchen. "What's for dinner tonight?" Christabel asked.  
"We're making shepherd's pie and there are vegetables to go with it," Harry told her. There were mixed reactions to this. Some of the children loved it while others hated it. Harry levelled a stern look at those who had complained. "You will all eat it," he said firmly.

"Yes dad," Esther, Hortensia, Kenneth and Bertram all mumbled.

"Good," Harry said, "now why don't you go and find something else to do? Dinner's not ready yet."

As soon as they were out of sight Draco sighed. "What's the matter?" Harry asked. "Don't get me wrong I love our kids," Draco replied, "but sometimes they can be such a handful." Harry grinned and gave his shoulders a squeeze.

"That's true," he agreed, "but they are only eleven years old. They'll grow out of it eventually." Draco smiled and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek.

"Ewwww," several voices chorused. Harry and Draco whipped their heads around and saw some of their children standing there. Harry chased them out the kitchen while Draco just stood there laughing. "Yeah, yeah very funny," Harry muttered as he came back into the kitchen.

When dinner was ready the family all gathered in the dining room to eat. "When are we going to Diagon Alley?" Lilias asked.

"Not until next month dear," Draco said, "there's still plenty of time before you need to go back to school."

...

One day it decided to start raining so the family decided to stay in and do their own things. Bertram and Leander were up in their room playing wizards chess while Annette, Christabel and Hortensia were in the sitting room helping their papa to read _Tales of Beadle the Bard _to his baby bump. Dustan and Kenneth were in their room playing with the Xbox and Esther and Lilias were off somewhere doing their own thing. Having a girly chat probably.

Draco had just finished reading a story and was looking for another one to read. "How about _Babbity Rabbity and the Cackling Stump_?" Hortensia suggested.

"Yeah that's a good one" Christabel and Annette agreed.

"Alright then," their papa said. He was just about to start reading when Harry entered the room. "What are four up to?" he asked sitting beside his husband on the sofa.

"We're helping papa read _Tales of Beadle the Bard _to the triplets," Annette told him, "want to join in?"  
"Of course," Harry said. So Draco started reading. Occasionally Harry or one of the girls would read.

...

Fortunately the weather over the next few days was better. The nontuplets friends came over a lot and at one point they even had their own miniature quidditch tournament. The children played and Lee Jordan was the commentator while the other adults watched. Ginny and Luna were there with their triplets and it was very amusing with them watching. "Mama, mummy what are they doing?" Ianthe asked.

"They're playing a game sweetheart," Luna said.

"Can we play too?" Josie wanted to know. Ginny and Luna exchanged glances.

"When you're older," Ginny assured her. The triplets all pouted but their parents wouldn't be budged on the subject. The other parents laughed at the triplets stubbornness. Eventually Ianthe, Meriel and Josie relented but they didn't look happy about it. Their mothers' just sighed and shook their heads.

After the quidditch tournament everyone gathered for a picnic lunch. As there were so many people there all the families had contributed something to the lunch. Those who were at Hogwarts were delighted to see some of their favourites among the foods. There were sandwiches, quiches and pies as the savoury food. There was also fruit and plenty of deserts. Someone had made a massive chocolate log and someone else a treacle tart. Ginny and Luna had brought profita rolls and éclairs.

...

After the picnic everyone headed home making sure that they had all their things as they had been at the park.  
"Did you all have fun today?" Draco asked when the Malfoy-Potter clan had arrived home. "Yes," the kids all said.

"That's good," Harry said, "now go and entertain yourselves for a while and we'll have pizza for dinner. Everyone cheered. "Pizza?" Draco asked.

"I am far too exhausted to cook," Harry told him.

"Fair enough sweetheart," his husband replied giving him a kiss on the cheek.

...

When the pizza arrived the family gathered in the dining room to eat before heading off to bed to get some sleep.


	7. Month Seven

_Disclaimer: You should know by now that it's not mine_

August-Month 7

The Malfoy-Potter clan were heading out to Diagon Alley. The nontuplets would be starting their second year at Hogwarts next month and they also needed to get supplies for when the triplets arrived. The first place they went to was _Madame Malkin's _to get the nontuplets news school robes and uniform. The store also had a baby section so while their children were getting fitted Harry and Draco had a look round to find clothes for the triplets. They decided to look for bodysuits first. They found a bodysuit that was pale pink and had white stars which they picked up for Artemisia. They also found a bodysuit that was the green of Harry's eyes and one that was the same grey as Draco's eyes. Both had snitches on them. While they were there they also made sure to stock up on singlet's, socks, warm hats and plenty of jackets and jumpers. As the babies would be born in the colder months they would need these items.

When they had everything they needed they went to check on the nontuplets. The fittings were all done so they bought the robes, uniforms and baby items. Their next stop was _Flourish and Blotts _to pick the school books. Needless to say they were pleased to see that there was no Gilderoy Lockhart books needed this year. 

When they had all the books they needed they headed over to the Apothecary to get the potions ingredients.

Once the nontuplets had all their school supplies Bertram asked if they could go to _Quality Quidditch Supplies_. Their children desperately wanted their own brooms. Harry and Draco agreed as they wanted to encourage their children to play the sport if they wanted to. Annette, Bertram and Dunstan were keen to try out for the Gryffindor team while Lilias Esther and Kenneth wanted to try out for the Slytherin team. The other four weren't as keen but they still wanted their own brooms. So the family made their way over to the store and the nontuplets instantly took off to look at the brooms. Harry and Draco found a chest of quidditch balls which they decided to get their children to practice and play with.

The children all came back with the newest versions of the _Firebolt_. "Can we get this one?" Kenneth asked enthusiastically. Harry and Draco checked the price, it was fairly reasonable so they decided to buy them. The eleven year olds were thrilled. They couldn't wait to have a go on their new brooms.

...

There were still things that they needed to get for the triplets so they headed over to _Little Witches and Wizards _to get the remaining items. As soon as they entered the shop they saw Neville and Blaise. "Hey guys," Neville said as they made their way over.

"Hey Neville, hey Blaise," Harry said, "what are you doing here?" Neville was practically bouncing with excitement when he told them the news. "I'm pregnant," he announced. Harry and Draco beamed. "That's great," Draco exclaimed, "congratulations." Blaise and Neville thanked them. "I know it's kind of early to be getting the supplies but we thought we'd get some of them now," Blaise said.

"Fair enough," Harry said. They talked for a little while longer then Harry and Draco left their friends to their shopping and carried on with their own.

They looked at bassinets and cots first. "What about this one?" Draco suggested indicating a bassinet that was big enough to sleep three, "it would save having to buy three separate ones." Harry agreed with this and picked up the box. They also managed to find a pram with three seats which they decided to buy too. While getting the bathing and changing supplies they decided to get cloth nappies which would be easy to wash and they wouldn't need to buy them so often.

After getting the feeding equipment they decided to get some soft toys. Fortunately the toys at _Little Witches and Wizards _were all good quality and would last for quite a long time. They got a variety of soft toys which included a unicorn for Artemisia and dragon soft toys for Saxon and Dracun.

...

It was an exhausted get satisfied bunch that returned home late that afternoon. Draco when upstairs to the bedroom to rest and the nontuplets when outside to fly around on their brooms and play with the quidditch balls while Harry ordered from the healthiest place he could find. He was way too tired to cook so he ended up ordering a delivery from an Italian restaurant.

When the food arrived Harry allowed the children to eat in front of the television while watching the_ Green Lantern _movie. Their dad was relieved that they had found a movie they all wanted to watch. For some reason they loved the movies based on the Marvel and DC comics. Harry and Draco ate theirs in the kitchen before heading up to their room. "Why do the children like watching those films?" Draco asked as they got ready for bed. Harry just shrugged. "They're action films," he said by way of an explanation, "and you know how our kids love that genre." Draco snorted.

"I don't see what's wrong with something like a documentary," he pointed out. Harry climbed into bed next to him and slipped an arm around his shoulders. "Well Leander and Lilias like those sorts of things and who knows. Maybe someday the others will like them too," he said. Draco had to admit that he had a point they were only eleven after all.

...

The next day it was raining again so the nontuplets decided to Marvel movie marathon. Their parents brought treats for them and then left them to their own devices and holed up their room with a cup of tea. "It the children's twelfth birthday on the twentieth of September," Draco said, "do you have any idea what they want?" Harry grinned.

"Well I have their wish lists so I've got a pretty good idea," he said.

"Will we be able to get it all to Hogwarts though?" his husband worried.

"It will be fine," Harry assured him before taking the now empty tea cups down to the kitchen.

While he was downstairs he poked his head around the sitting room door. The children were still happily watching their movies. Harry smiled he and Draco would miss them when they went back to school.


	8. Month Eight

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Neither do I own Green Lantern, Marvel or DC comics which were mentioned in the previous chapter._

September-Month 8

The nontuplets had been back at Hogwarts for a week. Harry and Draco had gotten letters from them telling them about their first week of classes. Surprisingly they hadn't had any letters about Bertram and Leander getting into trouble. They didn't hold on to hope that it would stay that way.

The two had gone out shopping with the children's wish lists for their birthday presents and were currently sitting in the sitting room wrapping them and getting them ready to send to Hogwarts for the 20th. They had enlisted the help of numerous owls to help with the delivery. "It sure is tiring wrapping presents for nine kids," Draco observed while they were wrapping Annette's presents. "You can say that again," Harry said. They'd piled up the presents they had already wrapped according to who they were going to. They still had the rest of Annette's presents and Lilias and Hortensia's presents to wrap. It was going to be a long afternoon.

Once all the presents had been wrapped they stored in a safe place and Harry and made them a cup of tea and opened a packet of fondant fancies to reward themselves. "Imagine what Christmases are going to be like when the triplets arrive," Harry said as he sat down at the table. Draco groaned. "I'm looking forward to the triplets arriving but Christmases are going to be a nightmare," he said.

...

Early in the morning on the 20th Harry and Draco sent the owls off with the nontuplets birthday presents so they would arrive while they were having breakfast. When that was done Harry made him and Draco breakfast in bed. It was Draco's favourite, scrambled eggs on toast, bacon, sausage and hashbrowns. "Thanks babe," he said when he saw Harry entering the room with the breakfast tray. Harry smiled as he set it down in front of him and then joined him on the bed.

...

Later on the day Neville and Blaise came around after they'd been to St Mungo's for a check up on the baby. "How is the baby?" Harry asked while the four of them were sitting around the kitchen table enjoying lunch. "The baby's fine," Neville said with a relieved smile, "I'm grateful but also kind of nervous. This is my first baby after all." Harry gave his friend are reassuring pat on the shoulder. "It'll be fine," he said, "I was nervous when I was pregnant with the nontuplets."

"I was too when I was first pregnant with the triplets," Draco put in, "look, the point we're trying to make is that it will all be alright." Neville smiled and Harry and Draco.

"Thanks," he said. The topic of the conversation then turned to the fact that it was nontuplets twelfth birthday. "I hope they have a good day," Blaise said.

"I'm sure they will," Harry said, "We sent their presents off this morning so I'm sure they're probably enjoying them along with their friends."

While they were talking Draco noticed an owl carrying a letter flying towards their window. He pointed it out to Harry who quickly opened the window to let the bird in. He took the letter that was attached to its leg, gave it some owl treats and sent it off. The letter turned out a be from the nontuplets. In that they thanked their parents numerous times for their presents, assured them that they were having a good day and said how much they missed them. Harry read the letter to Draco, Neville and Blaise. "Well I'm glad they're having a good day," Draco said and he sighed.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked him anxiously.

"I miss our children," he replied. Harry walked over to him, wrapped his arms around his shoulders and kissed the top of his head. "I miss them too," he said.

...

After Neville and Blaise had left Harry and Draco crashed on a sofa and flipped on the TV. There was nothing interesting on so Harry suggested watching a film and let Draco choose. He chose _The Grey, _it was an action film but as it was aimed at an older audience Draco could appreciate it more than he could with a movie like _Green Lantern_. Harry also really liked this film so he wasn't about to complain. He put the DVD in the player and pushed the play button on the remote.

As the film began Draco got as comfortable as he could and ended up with his feet in Harry's lap. Harry rested his hands on Draco's ankles and gently caressed them, just the way Draco liked. He gazed lovingly at his husband. _'How did I get so lucky?' _he asked himself. After everything he'd been through as a child he had believed that he would never find someone. That had all changed when he had gotten together with Harry.

_Memory:_

Draco was leaning against the wall near the astronomy tower consumed by his dark thoughts. He didn't hear Harry approaching and jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He whirled around but when he saw that it was Harry he relaxed and slouched back against the wall. "What's wrong?" Harry he asked. Draco gave a noncommittal shrug and looked down and it his feet. He was surprised when he felt Harry's index finger and thumb gently lift his face up. "You seem so down lately," he said softly. Draco said nothing just continued to stare at him. Suddenly he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Harry's. He drew back never breaking eye-contact. Harry shifted the hand that was holding Draco's chin so that he could curl a strand of silvery blond hair around his finger. He leaned forwards and kissed Draco closing his eyes. Draco's eyes drifted shut too and he raise his arms to wrap around Harry's neck.

_End Memory_

Draco was brought back to the present by Harry's gentle voice. "What were you thinking about?" he asked. Draco smiled softly.

"When we first got together," he replied. Harry's emerald eyes shone with affection. He reached for Draco's hand and pressed a kiss on his knuckles. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," Draco told him.

_AN: I don't own The Grey either. Let me know what you think of this chapter. _


	9. Month Nine

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

October-Month 9

October 30th

Today was the day. Draco was in the delivery ward while Harry was waiting anxiously outside hoping that there were no complications. He had tried sitting down but was far too agitated so instead he resorted to restlessly pacing up and down the hall. Ron and Hermione were with him and had decided it wasn't worth trying to get Harry to stay still.

As soon as he heard the door opening he whirled around. Draco emerged carried by a team of healers who were holding the new born triplets. Harry accompanied them to the room that Draco and the twins would be staying in while Hermione and Ron followed behind. When they reached the room Harry helped Draco on to the bed and the healers handed them their children. Harry perched himself on the bed holding their daughter in his arms while Draco held their sons. Harry and Draco beamed at each other. Hermione and Ron gave them soft congratulations before leaving the two alone with their children.

Harry and Draco gazed on their children with adoration. The girl had a soft tuft of silvery blond hair and stormy grey eyes. This was Artemisia Narcissa. One of the boys also had the silvery blond hair and grey eyes. They named him Dracun Caspian. The other boy had Harry's black hair and green eyes. His name was Saxon James. Harry and Draco thought that they were perfect.

...

After a few days Draco and the triplets were allowed to go home. Harry had already set up the bassinet so first thing they did when they got home was set the triplets down for a nap. The two of them stayed there a while just watching their three little ones sleep. Then they left the room shutting the door quietly behind them. They went into the sitting room making sure there was a baby monitor nearby in case Artemisia, Dracun and Saxon should wake up and need feeding or changing.

...

Over the next few days Harry and Draco had a steady stream of visitors all bringing gifts for the babies. Harry and Draco had written to the nontuplets to tell them that their siblings had arrived. The nontuplets had written back saying they were looking forward to meeting their new sister and brothers over the Christmas holidays and asked if their parents could send them pictures in the mean time. Harry and Draco assured them that they would and started by sending them a picture that Harry had taken when he and Draco had brought the triplets home for the first time. In the thank you letter they sent back they also mentioned that they'd put Christabel and Hortensia in charge of putting together a photo album of all the pictures they were sent. This made their parents smile. They knew their house would be complete chaos when Christmas came but they were looking forward to the nontuplets meeting the triplets.

...

30th November

Harry and Draco were walking through the park with there now one month old triplets talking about the Christmas holidays. The nontuplets would soon be arriving home so the house would soon be overrun. Because of this they decided to do a family Christmas. No going away just a Christmas at home. While they were walking they came across Neville and Blaise. Neville was now four months pregnant and was sporting a fair sized baby bump. "Hey," Harry and Draco said walking up to the two.

"Hi," Neville and Blaise greeted them and then began to fuss over the triplets. "They're gorgeous you two," Neville said.

"Thank you," the couple beamed at their friends. "How're your two Neville?" Harry asked. Neville had recently found out his was having twins, a boy and a girl. "They're fine," he said happily, "we've decided on names." Harry and Draco inquired what names they had chosen. Blaise told them that they'd named the girl Jenna and he also mentioned that her middle name was going to be Estelle. Neville told them he and Blaise had chosen the names Emory Hector for their son. "Those are good names," Draco said.

"Thank you," Blaise replied, "they were our favourites." The four of them continued to talk until Harry pointed out that he and Draco should really take Artemisia, Dracun and Saxon home.

When the five got home Harry and Draco took the triplets upstairs and set them down in the bassinet. They read them _Tales of Beadle the Bard _until they had fallen asleep. Then they settled down on their own bed and simply cuddled up together for a little nap.

...

25th December

Christmas morning was surprisingly not as hectic as Harry and Draco thought it would be. When they came downstairs with the triplets they found their other children sitting and waiting for them patiently. Harry and Draco smiled fondly at their older children. "Can we open our presents now?" Kenneth asked.

"Of course you can," Harry told them. He and Draco sat down on the sofa. Harry had Artemisia and Dracun sitting in his lap while Draco held Saxon. The husbands watched as the nontuplets eagerly opened their presents and voiced their delight with each and everyone.

When all their presents were open they were keen to open the presents for their brothers and sister. Harry and Draco allowed them to do this as long as they took turns. As each present was opened the girls exclaimed how cute they were. The boys rolled their eyes at their sisters insisting that Saxon and Dracun's presents were cool not cute. Their parents grinned while they listened to the elder children bickering. Twelve years old and still they argued over the silliest things. But then again didn't most children.

Eventually the argument died down and the family moved into the dining room for breakfast.

...

Later that day while enjoying the company of family and friends Draco and Harry thought, not for the first time and certainly not for the last, how lucky there were.

END

_AN: My apologies for all the time skips it was just how the chapter ended up playing out in my head. Anyway there it is, the last chapter. Let me know what you guys think. _


End file.
